Of love and hate
by BitterSweethChoco-chan
Summary: Two girls, yet one story. One of them is the vulgar and aggressive daughter of the most poor and hated family in Konoha, while the other one is the sweet and shy heiress of a royal rich clan. However, they each weren't satisfied with their life until they both made a wish under a shooting star. The first one asked for power and the second one for love, so now, what will happen?


Hello! This is my second fanfiction in english, who is also in progress.

I have writted this one four years ago and decided to continue it only now.

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

She hated it.

In fact, the girl hated everything. The sun looking down at her from its position in the sky. The beautiful flowers blooming in the many trees in the village making her. The rocks on her way home, the neighbors annoying dog, the clothes her parents brought her and the stupid assholes in the village. However, she disliked mostly the last one.

Since as long she can remember, she always hated the lot of them, something which was reciprocated.

Sneering, ugly, twisted faces all around her is what greeted the girl everytimes she left her modest house. Those…. things always around every corner, trying to humiliate, abuse or simply hurt her for no reason at all. The scars she still has is proof of their dark side, they only showed her when no one was around, the disgusting cowards.

Watanabe Ami hated them, but most of all, she hated those insipid childrens smiling around the village, supposedly having fun while she couldn't. Especially those stupid girls.

Laughing together in bands and talking nonsense all day. Whining about the jewelry or the clothes their monstrous parents refused to pay them and how unfair all of this was…what a bunch of morons!

Why should they care for all of this when she has nothing? Being the only daughter of the poorest family in Konoha, the only objects she possessed was the dress on her body. Ami didn't have cute ribbons, beautiful jewelry or even a single friend, yet she never complained like that!

And what did they know about unfairness? Nothing, those stupid animals knew nothing about it. They didn't have to watch where they are going in fear to be attacked by the other villagers for something they never did. They didn't have to pay four times the amount asked for everything only because they were related to someone. And they sure as hell weren't forced to enter the ninja's academy in hope to gain some moneys in order to be able to buy scraps of foods!

Those girls have beloved parents with respectable jobs, lived in a clean house, slept in a comfy bed and eat delicious dishes everyday, only to take all of it for granted. And her? She lived in a house ready to fall down at any moments with vulgar graffitis on the walls with an ill mother and tired father who had to beg people in order to have enough moneys to buy rice, the only dish she ever ate. She didn't have a room for herself and didn't even sleep in a bed, but on an old used futon on the hard ground.

The little girl with short straight purple hair wanted nothing more than rip their troats out with her teeth when she hears their high pitched voice cry out all that bullshit.

Just wait and see the littles selfish princesses. For one day, she shall make them all suffer.

* * *

She loved it.

The shy heiress adored taking a walk in her clan wide garden, looking at all the many flowers and plants growing freely in lovely bush under the vigilance of squirrels. Breathing deeply in this wonderful green space, she finally feels warm, thank to the gentle rays of the sun on the slips of skin her kimono showed.

However, she was saddened to be alone in this sanctuary that once belonged to her Oka-sama and her. The girl missed her mother and even more so the innocence she once had because of the women protection.

For, as the heiress of one of the four royal clan of the village, she has to be absolutely perfect and perfection destroyed naive children.

Kind and benevolent on the outside, yet malicious and selfish on the inside. Strong and beautiful, yet rotten to the core, this is what was asked for her to be the perfect leader of the huge clan. Something Huyga Hinata wanted nothing of.

She respected her father and his wishes, which mean she has to be an obedient doll ready to be shown off, but that did not mean she accepted the traditions of her family. She suspected she never would.

How could she, when those sames traditions murdered her direct uncle and changed her beloved Neji-ni-san so much. Once as free as a bird, he trained with her and Oto-sama with joy on his face. Now? He was excited to join them in hope to vent his deserved anger on her.

If she was stronger, uncle would still be alive. If she was more confident, Neji-ni-san would not have put the blame on her. If she was more perfect, the girl may have found at least a friend in this village.

However, that was not who she was.

Hinata-hime was a caring and a pacifist person in nature, she would have preferred much more to heal than to fight. However, as an heiress of a powerful clan and the user of a dangerous dojutsu, she wasn't allowed to be anything else than a ninja.

She hated conflict more than anything else and was willing to do anything to avoid it, even if it mean hurting herself or her pride. This is why she never talked back to her father or Neji-ni-san, in fear their silent fight would escalate.

The girl once dreamed to change the way of her clan, making the two separate branches form one unified front in the future, but as times passed, she simply gave up. The situation seemed hopeless and no one ever listened to her.

All she wanted now was to be no longer alone and be loved by a real family, an impossible dream out of her reach.

* * *

The sky was beautiful in Konoha, especially at night.

The gentle wind sweeping past green leaves off the forest floor and carrying them to the village, making it seem more alive. The glowing moon surrounded by hundred of shining stars, creating an amazing sight of the passing few clouds. This view was good enough to kill, no wonder the Senju and Uchiha clan chose to create a village here.

This was under this canvas that children slept along many adults, the village, peaceful and quiet with the exception of the red light district. Usually forgotten by all because of the dark activities taking place here, this was on this shady side of the village that the girl with purple hair lived.

Laughter of the scadily clad women and drunken men carried to her house filled with holes. Unable to sleep on the kitchen floor, Ami locked her vision on the window on her right.

On the other side of Konoha, beside a vast part of the northern forest was situated a wide and big traditional Japaneses compound, alike that of a Daimyo. Clean and wide with less that a couple of persons in, some would think this was inhabited by the living. This was under this roof that the other girl lived.

Hinata was also unable to sleep, for she was nervous for the event of tomorrow, the start of her education at the academy of ninja. Awake and fidgeting, she decided to simply take a look out of her window, still afraid someone would be outside of it.

Two gazes caught an anomaly in the sky, no one else did.

Transpiercing the fluffy cloud with ease and hiding the little dots of light in the darkness, a big rock moved past everything in a blur. Rolling fast past Konoha and leaving, the two girls thought the same thing, it was a shooting star.

Remembering those stupid girls telling each other stories about shooting stars, Ami decided to be silly for once and took a wish while closing her eyes.

Hinata, on her side, feeling suddenly nostalgic and thinking of her dear mother, did the same.

The first asked her dream to come true, to be just like Tsunade Senju. Beauty, power and strength, she wanted it all.

The second prayed to be free to do as she pleased and loved by a family. Perhaps, even make a friend.

Nothing happened and the rock was nowhere to be seen when they took a glimpse again, so it is with heavy hearts the two fell asleep.

What they didn't know was that the heaven hear them clearly.

* * *

Well, that's that for now! Don't forget to leave review!


End file.
